wings_of_destinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
Pets by Grade ---- ATTENTION all visitors: You can make a difference on this wiki ! We need your help to create the missing pet pages (the links in red in the tables). Just go to this template page and follow the instructions, it's really easy and it would be appreciated! Take a look at the Centaurian page below for an example of the final result. Thanks! 'Grade C Pets' Highest grade with training: Grade B ---- 'Grade B Pets' Highest grade with training: Grade A ---- 'Grade A Pets' Highest grade with training: Grade S ---- 'Grade S Pets' Highest grade with training: Grade SS ---- Additional Links *"Different Pets" thread (IGG Forum, PH) Pet Races At the "Attributes" tab, you will see an icon at the top-left of the pet's picture that indicate the pet's race. According to their race, pets receive different bonuses: Damage Types *Physical: melee range combat, deals physical damage (according to the pet's ATK value.) *Magical: ranged combat, deals magical damage (according to the pet's MATK value.) Pet Skills In WoD, each pet has a unique skill that will help your character in one way or another. Refer to the Pet Skills page for a full listing. Levelling your Pets When summoning a pet, you pet will receive exp as your character receives some. When you get enough Pet EXP to reach the next level, this will have the effect of increasing its attributes (STR, INT, DEX, VIT, SPI) which will in turn increase the values of his ATK, DEF, MATK, MDEF, EVA, CRIT and HIT by a small fraction at every level. There are some exceptions though; a summoned pet will NOT recieve Pet EXP in the following situations: *When praying at the acolyte. *When completing the Escort Quest. *When the pet is of the same level as the character. *When running Powersweep in the backgroud. *When using EXP scrolls. Note: your pets cannot be of a higher level than your character. If your character is level 77, then the maximum level your pets can reach is level 77, in which case he will stop receiving Pet EXP. Pets, like characters, follow a non-cumulative EXP system. This means that once you reach a level, the exp counter goes back to "0". The following table shows the amount of Pet EXP needed to reach each level: You receive a first pet (a Tybalt) at level 5. When your pet reaches level 15, it can then be enchanced, read the next section for more information. Pet Enhancement Harpy.jpg Pennance.jpg Shivra.jpg Mallace.jpg Zagan.jpg Tybalt.jpg Pets Chuckie Appearances.png When a pet reaches level 15, it can be enhanced to become stronger by increasing its Star Level. This will improve the pet's skill and it will also determine which percentage of its attributes will be used for symbiosis, as per the following table: At Star Levels 4 & 7, the pet's apperance will change. The base pet enhancement success rate depends on the pet's current start level and grade. It will gradually decrease as the Star level of the pet increases. However, you can add a bonus success rate by using Lucky Runes. Each level of a Lucky Rune increases your success rate by 10%. *Ex: 60% (base rate) + Lv 2 Lucky Rune (+20% bonus) = 80% success rate. Useful Items *Guardian Fragments: avoids a decrease in the Pet's Enhancement star upon failure. *Lucky Runes: Increases your chances of successfully enhancing your pet by 10% per rune level. Costs There is a coin cost to enhance your pet. The cost depends on the grade of your pet and it's current Star Level, see the table below: Tip: Star Lv 4 is the first evolution you should be able to get with good odds and a million coins or two. Related Screenshots Pets_Enhancement_Intructions.jpg|Enhancement Instructions Pets_Enhancement_Menu.jpg|Pet Enhancement Menu Training As mentioned in the pet tables above, a pet's grade and attributes can be improved with training. From your "Pets" menu, click on the "Training" tab to train your pets. Take a look at the sample picture to the right; it shows a Celestia receiving Advanced Training. There are two options to choose from when training a pet: Normal Training Normal training will randomly increase 1 stat by 2 points. Depending on the grade of your pet, it will have a different coin cost, as per the table below. Advanced Training As you might have guessed, advanced training increases more stats by more points than normal training. It randomly increases 2-4 attributes by 6 points each time. All players receive 1 free Advanced Training per level decade (3 between level 30-39, 5 between level 50-59, etc). If you used all of your free tries, you will receive one every 120 minutes until you reach your limit. Another option is to buy extra tries with cash. The table below shows that the cash costs will increase depending on your pet's grade. Points Thresholds According to the grade of your pet, a points threshold must be reached in all 4 attributes (STR, INT, VIT and SPI) to improve the grade of your pets, as mentioned in the table below. Your pet's grade can only be improved once. *ie: Once you reach 400 points in all 4 attributes, a Grade C pet with become a grade B pet, etc. Table Summon Tab Summoning is the act in which you can summon a deity, Asmodeus. When you summon Asmodeus, you can worship him to increase its level and double the rewards you can claim. You can claim up to 3 different resources: Coins, Blessing Points and Pet EXP. Sometimes when you press summon, you will have the option of claiming only 2 or all 3 of these resource types. If you worship the deity, the same resources will increase on a successful worship. There are 3 different buttons to press in this menu: Summoning Rewards Pet Talent At the "Talent" tab, you can use blessing points you receive from the Summon tab to upgrade Talent and thus increase your pet's basic attributes (MAX HP, MATK, MDEF, DEF, ATK) by 1% per upgrade to a maximum of 40% per talent. When you get a new 1-Star pet, all talents will all be at level 1 by default. After each upgrade, the amount of blessing points you need to upgrade the talent increases, as explained in the table below: War Soul Pets WarSoulTab Sample1.png|War Soul tab - Sample Pets_WarSoulTab_DefaultView.png|The default view. War Soul is a pet menu feature that was implemented with the Sept 2 game update. A new tab was added to the left of the "Talents" tab in the pet menu. By spending blessing points to draw, a selected pet can gain permanent bonuses to ATK, DEF, HP, MATK, etc. What is important to keep in mind is that, unlike bonuses gained through the Talents feature, the pet bonuses gained through War Soul will not be taken into consideration when calculating the symbiosis bonus. What this means is that this feature will only be beneficial to your pet, unlike Talents which gives bonuses to your pet and your character through symbiosis . To use this feature, select a pet, then click one of two buttons: *Draw: Receive % of current attribute. (By default, it will start at the top with ATK and unlock individual circles in a clockwise order. unlocked circles give ) *Draw Max: Auto-level up the current War Soul. Stops when there are insufficient Blessing Points. (This will basically use your blessing points automatically to unlock bonuses in a clockwise order until you run out.) Also, by hovering your cursor over the small shield icon at the top right corner, players can see the total War Soul bonuses for the selected pet. There is also a level counter at the top left corner that displays your pet's overall War Soul level. By hovering the cursor over the top right corner icon, you will see a summary of the bonuses gained so far, among the 9 available bonuses per level. Costs Blessing points are used to upgrade your War Soul bonuses. The first bonus costs 100 blessing points and the cost of each draw increases in increments of 100. (1st bonus costs 100 blessing points, the 2nd bonus costs 200 blessing points, the 3rd costs 300 blessing points, etc.). Once you've reached level 1, the cost of the first bonus will be 1,000 blessing points and it increase by 100 blessing points as you invest more blessing points. Recycling Pets Category:Pets